When a wireless communications terminal (such as a mobile radiotelephone) is used by a person with a hearing aid, the wireless communications terminal is generally held adjacent to the user's ear during use. The wireless communications terminal is thus held adjacent to the user's hearing aid when the wireless communications device is in use, and electromagnetic radiation generated by the wireless communications terminal (e.g., to radio transmissions during a radiotelephone conversation) may interfere with operation of the hearing aid. Such electromagnetic interference may cause the hearing aid to generate audible buzzing, humming, and/or whining noises. In response, the U.S. Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has enacted regulations to improve hearing aid compatibility (HAC) for hearing impaired users of communications terminals. In particular, limits are placed on electrical and magnetic fields generated in the vicinity of radiotelehpone ear speakers to reduce interference with hearing aids.